Sweet as Candy?
by BloodxRose17
Summary: This is a story about Ikuto and a girl named Kiri. Looks matter, but they aren't all. How can a 14 year old girl fare with a 17 year old boy living with her? With no parents! Probable Lemons.
1. Drawing a boy?

Hiyaz! I'm Stephanie (Steph/Stephi fer short). I love to write, but I have a habit of not finishing, cuz I get other wonderful ideas. This is probably the longest story I've started to write for a LONG time. Weww (well) I hope you like it!

WARNING~possible Lemons

(^.^)

( . ) ( . )

* * *

Ikuto-Yawn, I'm uber tired, why do I sleep in such a sad place?? =(

Stephi - Aww, poor Ikuto, so cold.

Kiri - I'll take good care of you, despite how mean I can be.

* * *

A girl, the age of 14, sat on a park bench. A boy with shaggy dark blue hair sat beside her, only a few feet away. He could care less about her, but she caught his every movement, though there weren't many.

'_He seems to be very still, I wonder why. Isn't he at all cold?_' the girl thought to herself, being curious, as always. Slowly, the boys eyelids slipped closed. He slouched slightly, as if to get more comfortable, and then wrapped his arms tightly around him, almost as if to shield his body from the harsh sting of the winter winds.

The girl turned to a new page in her sketchbook, and shifted her body towards the boy, crossing her legs. Pencil pressed against paper, she began to slowly slide lines across. Every minute or so, she would look up at the boy's face, try to memorize his features.

…

_'Ah, finally, I'm finished!'_ The girl exclaimed mentally. She leaned back, holding her arms out wide, the sketchbook in her hands. She squealed at how wonderfully the portrait had turned out.

"Mmm…" Practically dropping her notebook at the sudden groan, the girl glanced at the boy. He shifted his body, just barely.

"Hey, hey, wake u-"out of no where a hand shot up and grabbed the girl's neck. She glanced down, and realized the boy was staring at her intently, his hand gently sliding down from her neck. Surprisingly, his hand didn't leave her body; instead, it traveled down to one of her hands. The boy gripped it firmly, and tugged at it ever so slightly.

Again, something "strange" happened. Another hand seemed to slink up her leg, working its way to the small of her back. She realized this hand also belonged to the boy. "You're name?" he whispered.

She couldn't _not_ reply, but she didn't exactly _want_ to reply. "Kiri, my name is Kiri Chambers."

* * *

Stephanie - Okay, so my first chapter was pretty short. But I'm kinda chaptering it by the pov's I've written. I have _at least_ 4 chapters written, so I just have to publish them. This is my first story, so please Rate and Review. If there's anything I need to fix, tell tell tell! Any spelling errors, let me know. FANK YOU!!


	2. I'm home

Mm'kay, here *drumroll* is CHAPTER 2!!

* * *

Me - ALRIGHT! sooo, this is gunna be one messed up story

Ikuto - yupp, just cuz ur writing it

Kiri - *slaps Ikuto* no, this story will be great. And all of your... sexual harrasments... ya know, they kinda turn me on *flutters eyes*

Ikuto - *sitting in a corner pouting and mumbling to himself* she HIT me, how dare she! so unfair

Me - Aww, Ikuto, come sit over here with us.

Kiri - just leave the idiot alone. now, ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

~Kiri's P.O.V.~

The boy was expressionless, "Well then, Kiri, it's a pleasure to meet you." I think he tried to smirk seductively during this next bit. "Hey, are you staying anywhere close by? I don't have a place to stay, you see, so I was wondering… if maybe… I could crash at your place?"

I stared at him blankly, and then sighed. "You know, it's very impolite to ask someone's name without having any intention of telling your own. It's also very rude to ask to stay at a stranger's house, especially when you're still not willing to tell them your name."

"Hmm, aren't you a clever little one. Alright then, seeing as I have no choice but to tell you, I'm Ikuto. Now, are you willing to let me stay at your house? You're parents don't have to know." Was he trying to lure me into something dangerous?

Once again, I let out a sigh. "Well, I really have no problem with you staying at my house. I won't need to hide you, my 'parents' won't care. But, you're hands lingering on me is getting annoying. I mean, if you were really planning to do something, and not just trying to seduce me into giving you a place to stay and such, it would be fine." I climbed off the bench, and as I did so, his hands fell away from me.

Ikuto stood up, and then said, "Hey, is this yours?" I turned around, only to find him holding my sketchbook. I grabbed it from his hands.

"Keep your hands _off_ of my stuff. Now, let's go. There's a secret path to my house through the back alleys. Stay with me, keeping close, got it?" I smiled, but it soon faded. "Oh, and if you ever call me 'little' again, I'll be sure that you won't wake up at your usual time. You'll be sleeping for quite a while after that. I may be short, but I'm not a little kid. I'm older than you think I am."

"Aww, don't be mean." Without my noticing, he snuck up close behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Is this close enough? Or, if you wish, I could make us even closer." I turned my head around best as I could to look at him. He had a taunting smile playing at the corner of his lips. I smacked him upside the head, causing him to let go.

"Didn't I already tell you that I refuse to have to touch me if you are doing it just to play around? Please refrain from these actions until I tell you otherwise."

…

"Here we are, my dear house, now, get inside." I opened the door and nudged Ikuto in. It was pitch black inside. I clung to Ikuto's shirt from behind.

"Hey, why are you clinging to me like that? More importantly, why is it so dark? Where are your parents?" I avoided the questions, and kept nudging Ikuto forward until we reached the light switches.

I quickly flipped the switches nearest me, turning on lights, dim but yet bright. I let go of Ikuto's shirt and started walking through the hallways. "Sorry, I don't like my house at night. Follow me."

Ikuto did as he was told, and we were soon in my room. I was still holding my sketchbook, so I set it down on my desk, next to my other… well, next to my others. Ikuto suddenly spoke, "You never answered me about where your parents are." I glanced over at him while slipping off my shirt, leaving me in my cami. He was lying on my bed playing with a loose thread.

"I have no parents. I pay for this place and everything else of mine with the money they left behind. My grandparents' money also was left to me. It's the benefits of being an only child. Well, anyway, I'm going to go take a shower. Come with me, I wouldn't want you to get into any trouble." I walked over to the bed and grabbed him, pulling him along to the bathroom with me.

* * *

Me - YAY!! ANOTHER CHAPTER ADDED!

Kiri - DONE AND FINISHED

Ikuto - oh please, just rate and review, fank you *still pouting*


	3. Shower time

Me - SURPRISE. Another chapter added today!

Kiri - yes, and this happens to be a VERY good chapter, i think...

Ikuto - Mmmm *drools*

* * *

~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~

"Why do I have to come along? You're the one taking the shower." I leaned against the counter, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hey, since you're staying here, and this happens to be my house," Kiri turned to look at me, her gaze amused, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth, "you are my _pet_, a.k.a. my _slave_. Whatever you wish to call it, you are now branded as _mine_, and I'm gunna mark you." Kiri beckoned me over. Was she trying to be so seductive, or was this just natural for her? I walked a few steps over to her. She took my hands and led them up to her collar bone. "Undress me."

What the hell was she doing? There was no way I could do this. This was cra- *sigh* I have no choice, seeing as I'm her _pet. _I slid my hands down to her waist.

"I told you to undress me, but you don't seem to be obeying. *hmph*" Did she want me to undress her that bad?

"Please be patient. I have every intention to undress you. But, I prefer to do it my way." I lifted her up gently and carried her over to the counter, setting her down softly. My hands once again moved to her waist, while my head moved towards her chest. My lips eagerly met with the buttons on her small undershirt.

* * *

Ikuto - NOO!! sooo not fair! Why the hell did you cut it off there??? SO MEAN!! *whimpers* do you... hate me??

Kiri - *laughin her ass off* Desire consumes you, wishing to know what comes next.

Me - Aww, Ikuto, don't worry, the next chapter is good too. Be patient, sit calmly, good kitty, good kitty.

All - CLIFFY!!

* * *


	4. Breath causes Giggles

Kiri - *sniff* sorry, it isn't all that long, but...

Ikuto - gosh, this is horrid, a cryin girl scares the hell outta me

Me - SHUT UP AND READ YOU STUPID KITTY!

* * *

~ Kiri's P.O.V. ~

My legs were dangling over the edge of the bathroom counter, and I slid them apart to let Ikuto get closer. He stepped forward. His hands, which were gently resting on my waist, now moved to my lower back. He pulled me forward, pressing my slender body against his.

I could feel Ikuto's breath upon my chest. The way his mouth could magically get my buttons undone was amazing.

"Ikuto, mmm…" I pressed my feet against his legs, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Soon all of the buttons were undone, and my shirt needed to be slipped off. Ikuto backed away slightly, his hands moving to my waist once again. His fingers made their way under my shirt, and he slid his hands up my body. My shirt was soon removed, revealing my pink and black lacy bra.

"Very cute" He mumbled against my collarbone. His breath tickled, and I had to suppress a giggle from escaping my lips.

I pushed Ikuto away, still in giggle mode, and jumped off the counter. "Why'd you push me away?" he inquired curiously.

"Well, it's getting late, and I think I really should take my shower sometime soon." It felt nice to not be alone anymore. "Now, face the other way, please" I also turned away from Ikuto. I stripped quickly, and climbed into the shower. I used my normal shampoo and body wash. I took my shower in a hurry, as to not keep Ikuto waiting.

After I finished, I turned off the hot water and wrapped a towel around myself. I climbed out of the shower and dressed. I changed into a sweats and a different cami. "That was pretty fast. You could have taken a longer shower you know." Ikuto led me back to my room.

I shrugged, "This was long enough. You should go take one as well. I take that back, you must go take one. That's a command."

I'm sure if I wouldn't have said he _had_ to, he would have pulled something like, "no, its fine, I don't have to take one. You seem tired, you should rest." Or some stupid guy thing similar to that.

I lay down in my bed as Ikuto scooped up the clothes I pulled out for him. Just as he walked out the door to my room, he looked back and smiled. "Try to fall asleep while I'm taking my shower." But his words were too late, I was already drifting off. _'…His smile is so lovely…'_

My consciousness returned faintly after a time. When I awoke, I heard humming. I could've been mistaken, but I swore it was Ikuto's voice. The sound was so soft, so gentle, so sweet. The tune enveloped me, dragging me once again into the depths of sleep.

* * *

all - SUCKISH!

Kiri - I feel kinda bad for stopping the action.

Ikuto - *dazed* cute, very cute. I saw a bra, hehe, and... *giggle* _UNDIES!!_ oh, and that giggle.

* * *


End file.
